


【乙女向】【授翻】他的外衣

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 总之是抖S哥哥就对了, 没啥tag好打的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 乙女向，维吉尔X你，情侣关系同居，pwp，抖S哥哥出没注意
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	【乙女向】【授翻】他的外衣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lingerie & His Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616021) by [aelynxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia). 



> 总之是个关于抖s哥哥和你的夜间情侣打♂闹小故事（？  
> 直译是不可能的，这辈子都不会直译的，只有随便意译这样才能勉强生活的样子（  
> 祝食用愉快！

删文。

**Author's Note:**

> （看在我翻得腰酸背痛的份上）喜欢的话请点赞、评论，谢谢~


End file.
